This invention generally relates to a refrigerator unit for food products and particularly to a salad/sandwich preparation unit having an improved insulated cover and refrigeration system.
Salad/sandwich refrigerator units having a storage cabinet with a top including a counter at the front and an enclosable pan area for food products such as condiments, sliced tomatoes, sliced lettuce, and the like, have been manufactured by several companies for many years and are commonly found in grocery stores and restaurants. While these units are generally effective for their intended purpose they suffer from two disadvantages. One of these is that the cover assembly, which is frequently of stainless steel, is not efficient in maintaining cool temperatures within the cabinet and also permits annoying condensation to form on the upper surface of the cover. Another disadvantage is that the refrigeration system within the cabinet is designed primarily to cool products stored within the cabinet and does satisfactorily cool the pans in which the prepared salad/sandwich products are kept.
This invention solves these and other problems in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.